Double Side of You
by Blue Savage
Summary: Yugi stared his large purple eyes towards her, as she simply smiled adoring the small shining lights above them. He blushed softly but looked away, gawking at the large moon found in the dark abyss. YugiRebecca oneshot!


**Blue Savage: hi-dee-ho, everyone! Blue Savvy, back with a new one-shot! Actually, it's not exactly _new._ It was originally posted in my joined acct. with anonymously cute. Also, this one-shot was not done by both of us in the beginning! I'm the only one who wrote it, and truly enjoys this pairing…anonymously c. just can't appreciate it… (Hehe…Nina-dude that was only a joke, okay!). I posted it there to gain different fans! Not that I don't appreciate my other fans…just wanted more people to like my fics! I know, call me GREEDY! But anyway, hope you dudes like this one too! Yugi/Rebecca! My first ever one-shot centered on _them! _**

**_VOILA!_ **

Disclaimer- I don't own YGO

_Double Side of You_

_By: Blue Savage_

She sat just below the night sky. Her green eyes, glistening fervently, closed and opened again, as her mouth heaved a sigh.

She perched her chin above her palms, as her elbows leaned on her knees. She sighed again...

"This is so boring..." she muttered.

"What's boring?"

Rebecca Hawkins jolted her head to the origin of the voice and was surprised to see Yugi coming out of the trailer door _(1)_, clad in only his sleeveless black top and blue pants.

"Oh hi Yugi..." whispered Rebecca, "What're you doing out here, this late at night?" she questioned.

Yugi quirked an eyebrow, "Looks who's talking..."

Rebecca sweat-dropped as her laughter echoed between the silence of them both, "Oh...hehe... what're you doing here anyway?"

Yugi smiled, sitting down beside her, "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Couldn't sleep either." She replied, eyes facing the stars again.

Yugi stared his large purple eyes towards her, as she simply smiled adoring the small shining lights above them. He blushed softly but looked away, gawking at the large moon found in the dark abyss.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rebecca whispered, wiping her glasses _(2)_, and putting them on again.

"Yeah..." breathed Yugi, his violet pools, still plastered on the night sky.

"Do you know about the constellations?" she inquired another time grinning softly at the tri-colored haired boy.

"Do I!" he nearly shouted, showing off a 'peace' sign, "Just maybe half of them."

Rebecca's eyes widened, "Really? I only know ¼ of them. What's your favorite? Mine's the Big Dipper!"

"Throughout the whole galaxy?"

"Throughout the **_WHOLE _**galaxy!" she emphasized, her arms spread to their longest.

"Orion's Belt."

The blond-haired girl gave a off a questioning look, "Orion's Belt? But that's just three stars aligned together. What's so special about that?"

Yugi laughed, facing her, "It resembles a lot for me. Here, let me show you." He scooted a little closer to Rebecca his arm around her shoulders. The green-eyed girl blushed from this action and bowed down her head, but soon raised it again as her friend pointed his arm out towards the said constellation.

"The star on the left side symbolizes me. The one on the other side...is my other self Yami."

"You mean the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh?"

"Yeah, him..., and the one in the center is...Tea."

Rebecca's eyes saddened a bit as Yugi said that name. _'Tea...' _But she dismissed that thought once Yugi tightened his grip looking into her jade orbs.

"Why Tea, Yugi?" she asked softly, suppressing any sound of sorrow in her voice.

"Because...she's my friend. To what I know, Yami likes Tea, and I like Tea too. She knows I have another self hidden in the Millennium Puzzle, but what she doesn't know is we both like her."

"But why is she the middle star in Orion's Belt?"

"Because...since both Yami and I like her, it's like Tea's the center of our hearts. She's the reason we're like this."

Rebecca was in the verge of crying right this very moment, "Like what, Yugi?"

"In love with her."

The blonde's heart crumbled as the young boy said those words. She had to admit, she likes Yugi and at some point learned to love him. But she never really knew, that Yugi — even Yami — loved Tea.

She even trusted Tea. She too knew Tea loved him, but she never knew they both felt the same way.

She cried silently, as her tears fell on her lap.

"Rebecca...?" muttered Yugi, tenderly.

But the next moment the tri-colored haired boy felt was greatly, expected.

Rebecca hugged Yugi.

_**THE END**_

_1- _During the DOOM Saga, Yugi and the gang went to a place to get some research about the DOOM Saga and Duel Monsters. They stayed in a trailer...

_2- _In the DOOM Saga, Rebecca changed a lot. She became more mature, but she still acted childish at times. But anyway, she changed her clothes, ditched the teddy bear, got rid of those pigtails and put on some glasses! She looks kinda cooler there!

**Blue Savage: So guys…how do you like that?! Hehe…hope it fits your standards! Not exactly a "Blue Savage Magna Opus", buy hey works for me! READ & REVIEWS guys, READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
